Christmas For Hybrids
by Deadly Sins Writer
Summary: Christmas has finally arrived. As Meliodas and Elizabeth prepare for the great Christmas Festival at the Fairy King's Forest on Christmas Eve alongside their children, Tristan and Relena, they could not help but experience the holiday cheer bring peace and harmony to Britannia in this festive season. AU. Part Two of Birth of Hybrids. My Gift for Galfridus.


I do not own Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Suzuki Sensei, but this is my Christmas gift story to Galfridus. Review and Enjoy.

 **A/N:** Hello, to you all. It's been almost a year since I wrote Birth of Hybrids, and Now I'm happy to introduce to you all Part Two, which I decided to write for Galfridus as my Christmas gift. Merry Christmas to you all and I do hope you enjoy this story. Plus, just like Galfrdius explained, both of us missed the NNT Secret Santa. There will be a second chapter which I'll try to update on Christmas Day or New Year's Eve. I was planning on doing this a whole One-Shot, but some complications happened that made not possible for me to do all this in one chapter. Please do Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Snow. Snow was the only thing that covered the Kingdom of Liones. The streets were frozen cold, the water was solid ice, and the people's chimneys roared warmly around the snowy season of winter. Despite all this, the Kingdom of Liones was happy and celebrated the harsh but peaceful season because of its infamous holiday. Women and Children calmly walking the streets, buying large sums of food, caroling, or simply talking among themselves, while the men were chopping up firewood and calmly carried large trees to celebrate this festive season, for they knew that tomorrow was that fabled day.

Yes. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and everyone was wishing goodwill to each other.

The peace, the joy, and the very excitement of this joyous holiday cheer in the air were few of the reasons why Elizabeth adored Christmas, she believed while dressing herself in a red-green, silk dress, that ornamented the symbol of the Goddess Clan on the center, and wore red transparent, glass heels. The moment she was finished preparing herself and examined her appearance through her bathroom's main mirror, Elizabeth happily called out the names of her two children.

"Tristan, Relena, are you two already dressed and ready for the Christmas festival?" the Goddess Princess declared as she brushed her hair and wings to complete gracefulness. Instantly, the door of Elizabeth and Meliodas' room opened, revealing two small, young children. The first figure possessed wild, silver hair, crystal, azure eyes, and adorned four small red wings behind his back. The Second figure had long, blonde hair, emerald, green pupils, and wore four small white wings. It was Meliodas and Elizabeth's first-born son and daughter, Tristan and Relena.

"Mommy, what do you think of our clothes for Grandma's big party?" Relena happily cheered while Elizabeth studied her children's attire.

Tristan wore a green-white sleeveless, high-collared coat and pants while carrying a small green silk present with a red bow. Relena dressed in a dress that was colored red and white and adorned a bow around her waist. Elizabeth smiled contently for her children's choice of clothes.

"You two look wonderful," Elizabeth happily comments and continues to say, "Relena, come, let me brush your hair." The young hybrid girl smiles and walks right next to her mother. Calmly, Elizabeth begins to softly brush her daughter's blonde locks, while Tristan happily seats himself on top of his father and mother's bed while staring at the green present. Tristan warmly smiles as calmly rubs the green gift. The young Demon and Goddess hybrid had spent weeks saving up his money to gift this unto _her_.

"I do hope she likes my present," Tristan states worriedly while Elizabeth overhears her son's latest statement.

"I'm sure Emala would love it, Tristan," Elizabeth warmly assures and continues to say, "Tristan, Relena, your Uncle Zeldris and Aunt Gelda will be attending the festival as well along with your cousins, Karat and Irlana." Relena smiled contently while Tristan remained confused for a bit.

"What about Uncle Estarossa and cousin Lyla?" Tristan innocently asks. Elizabeth's smile blooms and nods in acknowledgment.

"Hmm…I'm not truly sure if Estarossa and Lyla will be coming as well," Elizabeth answers as she finishes combing Relena's hair and places the brush on the Bathroom counter. Once Elizabeth placed the hairbrush on the counter, the young Goddess turned towards her son and daughter and asked in a curious manner,

"Tristan, Relena, where's your father right now?" Elizabeth calmly as she begins to walk towards the door of her room while Tristan and Relena followed their mother from behind.

"Daddy is downstairs waiting for us," Relena happily answers causing Elizabeth to smile contently as she opens and closes the door of her chamber behind her two children.

As Elizabeth, Tristan, and Relena peacefully walked down the stairs of the Boar Hat, Tristan could not help but stare worriedly at his gift. Doubt and Fear itself entangled his mind and soul if whether the young hybrid picked the correct gift or not.

' _I really do hope Emala likes my gift_ ,' Tristan thinks as he turns his gaze towards his mother sister, noticing that all three of them were already reaching the final steps of the stairs.

The very moment Elizabeth, Tristan, and Relena had reached the end of the long stairway, entering the main hall of the Boar Hat, decorated with beautiful Christmas stockings, and in the center, stood a large, green pine tree, adorned with many different ornaments.

Besides the beautiful decorations for the festive holiday and season, where they spotted the final member of their family, husband and father, Meliodas. The still young, retired captain seated himself on one of the stools of the Boar's Hat waiting while adorning his usual Boar Hat uniform, but its vest was colored red contrary to its classic black color with a pair of green, white-striped pants. A smile formed on Meliodas's lips the second he saw his wife and kids, dressed so beautifully and ready for Christmas Eve Festival.

"Guess, we're already for the Festival at the Fairy King's Forest, aren't we," Meliodas says in a joyful mood as he places his hands inside his pockets.

"Daddy!" Relena happily stated as she began running towards her father. Meliodas scooped up his daughter, holding her as if she was just a recently born babe, and playfully tickle her belly, causing the young girl to giggle uncontrollably.

"Daddy, s-stop it!" Relena tried to say while her father continued to tickle her, while Elizabeth and Tristan lightly laughed at Relena's current, hilarious predicament.

"You didn't say the magical word," Meliodas jokingly replied.

"P-P-Please," Relena slowly responds as her body unsuccessfully attempted to restrain herself from laughing. Sadly, Meliodas's smile enlarges, while he begins to tickle Relena faster than before. Tristan softly sighs in pity.

' _Tough luck little Sis, wrong answer_ ,' Tristan thinks as he happily lays his gift on one of the wooden tables and runs towards his father and sister, attempting to help his sister from Meliodas's playful grasp. A smile swarmed Elizabeth's face as she watched her family play around in such harmony, especially on this festive season.

' _This is what I always wished for_ ,' Elizabeth believed as her heart began to feel content and joy for this once doubtful, vain dream. Never in her life did she expect to be a mother. Never did she fantasize the reality of nurturing or raising her own children. And never did she dream of the reality of seeing her family grow in number.

As Elizabeth continued to watch Tristan and Relena, whom finally got the upper hand, tickle their father, who decided to go along with their game and pretend that he was being tickled, the door of the Boar's Hat opened revealing an elderly man, carrying a wooden cane, adorning noble-like clothing and a circle-like Demon mark over his right eye. A razor-sharp smile this mysterious, newcomer formed the moment he saw Meliodas, Tristan, and Relena.

"Young Master, Meliodas, Tristan, and Young Lady Relena," the old man happily stated as he began to weep tears of joy, yet the instant he saw Elizabeth, his once delightful expression transformed into complete distaste and anger, "And Oh, yes…the Goddess." Elizabeth softly sighed, she tried to maintain a straight, calm face.

"Chandler!" Tristan and Relena contently as the two small hybrids quickly removed themselves from Meliodas and dashed towards the Pacifier Demon.

"Hello, Chandler," Meliodas welcomes as his Demon Mark temporarily appears over his forehead, knowing that his master enjoyed praising his former expression. Chandler tearfully grins once again towards his pupil, while instantly turning his attention towards his pupil's offspring.

"Young Master Tristan and Young Lady Relena it is a great pleasure to see you two, Chandler can no longer hold such tears," the Pacifier Demon tearfully says as softly pats Tristan and Relena in a grandfather-like manner, while unknowingly glared towards Elizabeth who was helping Meliodas off from the floor.

"Meliodas, let me help you from the floor," Elizabeth tenderly says as she lightly lifts her husband from the floor.

"Elizabeth, you look so beautiful," Meliodas warmly commented as he rapidly wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist as his green, emerald eyes emerged once again in his face, "Though, it would've been better if you allowed me to dress you." A blush formed on Elizabeth's cheeks as she smiled towards her soul mate.

"You look handsome yourself, Meliodas," Elizabeth says as she tightens her hold on her mate, "Meliodas, I'm so content for this year's Christmas Festival."

"Oh really, why is that?" Meliodas quizzes. Elizabeth softly giggles.

"I'll tell you later," Elizabeth softly says as she brings her lips towards Meliodas, uniting each other in a soft kiss. Relena happily smiles at her mother and father's kiss, while Tristan looks away to another direction.

' _Gross_ ,' Tristan displeasing thinks as turns towards Chandler who possessed a heavily irritated expression. Tristan recognized that look, and he had seen before anytime his mother was around his father. Tristan could hardly think of what was occurring inside the old timer's head.

' _ **That wretched women, I was the one meant to be all over the Young Master in this festive holiday**_ ,' Chandler angrily thinks as he observes his pupil happily smile towards his wife as they embraced and kissed each other so lovingly.

"Brother, what's wrong with Chandler?" Relena innocently asks as she noticed the old man's complete change of character. Tristan shakes in shoulders in doubt.

"Hmm…Old age, I guess," Tristan emotionlessly replies as he instantly spots a certain, pink, talking pig opening and closing the door of the Boar Hat behind, triggering everyone in the bar to glance at the intruding pig, Hawk.

"Hey, Meliodas, I already told Mama to head towards the Fairy King's Forest," the Captain of the Order of Leftovers explained as he glanced towards Meliodas and Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Hawk," Meliodas responds, "Hey, isn't cold outside?" he instantly states, noticing the ham with legs' complete lack of protection against the cold weather.

"Hawk, it's cold outside, please wear at least a scarf," Elizabeth worryingly states as she and Meliodas release each other from their embrace.

"Yeah, Hawk, how then will we cook you, if you become a living icicle?" Meliodas playfully adds, causing Hawk to turn completely red in anger.

"Hey, don't think for one second am I going to let anyone cook my hide anytime soon," Hawk angrily retorts as he walks towards Tristan and Relena.

"Seems like you two are finished dressing up," Hawk says, noticing that the two-hybrid twins were dressed and ready for the great festival that was to take place again.

"Hey, Hawk, aren't you dressing as well?" Relena questions, causing Hawk to snort with great pride.

"Of course not, I the mighty Hawk will suffice," Hawk highly declared, causing Tristan and Meliodas to gaze to the overbearing pig in a bland manner.

"Big talk for a winey swine," Chandler plainly states.

"Hey!" Hawk angrily shouts, snorting towards the Pacifier Demon in a challenging manner, "Don't make me get my Mama!" While Hawk continued to bicker with Chandler, who showed no interest in squabbling with Hawk, seized a bottle of Saki that he possessed inside his coat and began to drink himself silly, ignoring Hawk's meaningless protests, Relena walked towards their mother and father, while Tristan traveled towards the table that held his gift for Emala.

"Mommy and Daddy, are you excited for tonight's party?" Relena happily asks. Meliodas and Elizabeth nod.

"Of course, we are, after all, this will be our first Christmas Festival as a family," Meliodas happily answers while Elizabeth softly lifts and holds her daughter.

"Relena, I'm so happy that you'll accompany us to the Christmas Festival, but I want you and Tristan to be on your best behavior and please do not drink any wine or other strong drinks offered to you," Elizabeth softly instructs, causing Relena and Tristan obediently nods as Elizabeth places her daughter on her feet again, while irritation emerged in Chandler once again.

' _That damned Elizabeth, she's now corrupting the Young Master's children_!' Chandler angrily thinks as he crushes the bottle of Saki that he holds in his hand.

"What's wrong with you now?" Hawk questions, noticing the sudden change in Chandler's expression.

Suddenly the door of the Boar Hat opened once again, revealing a familiar, silver-haired, Demon Marked man who wore a red, low-collared coat with a pair of long, green pants. Next to him stood a young girl who also possessed long, silver hair and a Demon mark in resemblance to the older man. She wore a long, white, elf-like dress with a pair of green, belled boots. The sudden arrival of the two newcomers caused the whole Tavern to turn towards them.

"How, rude, am I the brother who will forever be forgotten in every particular situation?" the man stated with a smug on his face as he continued to stroll inside alongside the young girl.

"I believe so Father, I just hope that I don't turn out to be like you when it comes to this certain aspect," the young girl added, causing the silver-haired man to lightly chuckle from his daughter's comment.

"Uncle Estarossa and Cousin Lyla," Relena happily states as she begins to run towards her uncle and cousin, while sounds of welcoming and hilarious mischief consumed the Boar Hat, as it continued towards its destination to the Fairy King's Forest.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the Demon King's Castle…**_

"Karat, Irlana, are you two dressed and ready for the Christmas Festival?" a young female called as she calmly sat on a cream-painted chair and gazed towards a large, round mirror in a lovely, delicate chamber that she shared with her mate. She had long, blondish, snow hair tied to single braid around her neck, possessed a very desirable body, and wore a long, red-white, high-collared dress. She was none other than Zeldris's wife, Royal Vampire, Gelda.

As she awaited the response of her two children, Gelda happily combed her hair, preparing herself for tonight's special celebration. Yet, this was not the only reason Gelda felt joy for such night.

No…

Tonight, was the night that Gelda had planned to tell Zeldris. Happily, Gelda could not help but fantasize his reaction towards her great news. Instantly, the voice of young boy was heard from the main doors of her room.

"Mother, do we really have to go to this stupid festival?" the boy complained, crossing his arms in complete displeasure. He had blonde-snow hair that was held counterclockwise indifference to his cousin and uncles. He possessed a large, spiral Demon mark over his left eye, and his attire consisted of a long-sleeved, white-striped, collarless, red coat that adorned the insignias of the Demon Clan on the sleeves.

"Karat, you'll enjoy the Festival, besides you'll get to see your cousins, Tristan and Relena, don't you want to see them?" Gelda asks as she calmly stands from her seat. Karat snorts.

"Not really," Karat answers plainly as her mother tried to maintain a straight face, beginning to think of different manner to encourage her eldest, uninterested son that the Christmas Festival will be pleasant and full of joy. As Gelda continued to think, noises from the room next door began to emerge as the vampire the moving of many, different items that the room confined. Desiring to know the reason behind this noise, Gelda asked her son,

"Karat, what's that noise coming from the room beside your father and mine?" Gelda says.

"Irlana lost that dolly of her's that Aunt Elizabeth gifted her; She turned her room upside down, while Cusack is helping her find it as well," Karat explains in a bored manner, "I tell you, Mother, Irlana is too obsessed with that dolly."

"Karat, remember that's your sister's favorite toy," Gelda counters.

"Yeah, that's just another reason why I can't take her seriously," Karat emotionlessly states, causing Gelda's face to turn red in annoyance.

"Karat," Gelda chastises, while Karat apathetically avoids eye contact with her mother. Suddenly, the door of Gelda and Zeldris' room opened once again, exposing a young, little girl, who swiftly passed through Karat and knelt, looking under Gelda's bed and couch.

"Where is she?" the little girl quizzed as she continued to search. She had long, black hair, tied into two braids, and wore a long a golden, green, high-collared dress and a pair of red, ornamental dress shoes.

"Cusack, did you find my dolly yet?" the little girl asked as she began searching between the curtains. Suddenly, a tall, black-haired man wearing a vest, walked into the large room, carrying a white-dressed, two-winged doll with two, orange button eyes around his arms.

"Young Lady Irlana, I've found your doll," Cusack declared as Irlana ran towards the Napping Reaper, who happily handed Irlana her doll.

"My doll! Thank you, Cusack," Irlana contently thanked as she innocently hugged her doll. Cusack smiled. Though he was not one to lower himself for any silly, childish request from any, the Napping Reaper would about just do anything for his pupil's children.

"My pleasure, Young Lady Irlana," Cusack says as he happily turns his attention, towards Karat, "Young Master Karat." Karat nods in acknowledgment, turning towards his sister.

"Irlana, you got to pay more attention to your stuff," Karat states in a displeasing manner.

"I know that Karat," Irlana replies.

"Well, it seems you don't," her brother adds, "But that is what I would expect from you."

"Hey!" Irlana exclaims in an annoyed tone as she clenched her hands in irritation at her brother's comment.

"Now, now, you two, behave yourselves, after all, we are just a few hours before Christmas," Gelda announces, causing Karat and Irlana to end their brother and sister squabble.

An empty silence roamed the room for a while as Gelda finished reading herself while Cusack tended to whatever needs Karat and Irlana requested of him, the main entrance to the room opened once again, revealing a certain, black-haired, young man wearing a similar coat like Karat's, yet it was painted in a dark greenish color.

"Hmm…it would seem to me that all of you are dressed and ready for the festival," he compliments as Gelda swiftly walks towards her husband and soul mate, Zeldris.

"The green coat suits you well, Zeldris," Gelda says as her eyes take in Zeldris's appearance. Zeldris smugs.

"It may be not my cup of tea," Zeldris says.

"Oh," Gelda sadly states. Suddenly, Gelda's waist was wrapped around by Zeldris's warm arms, causing a massive blush to form on Gelda's face.

"But if you think it looks good on me, I'm fine with it," Zeldris states as he notices how beautiful Gelda is right now, noticing how her dress hugged her body so gorgeously.

"Uhhh… how Romantic," Irlana and Cusack say in a pleasing manner as they watch Zeldris and Gelda kiss while Karat places his finger close to his mouth and gags in a fake manner.

After a few minutes of their loving moment, Zeldris removed one of his arms that enwrapped Gelda's waist, and says in a commanding manner,"Alright, let us journey towards the Fairy King's Forest," Zeldris announced as he unfastened one of the large glass, window doors his and Gelda's chamber while summoning two, dark-mattered wings.

"Hey Cusack, you don't mind carrying me over your shoulders?" Irlana harmlessly asks. Cusack nods in obedience as he lifts and places Irlana around his shoulders.

Wings made of complete darkness also appeared behind Cusack and Karat's backs, while Cusack held Irlana around his neck as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Zeldris held his Gelda by her waist as they journeyed towards the outside breeze of the Underworld, while Cusack, Irlana, and Karat strolled behind them, Zeldris forcefully leapt, soaring in the skies of the Demon Realm, holding Gelda around his arm while Cusack, who was carrying Irlana, and Karat flew right behind him as they voyaged towards the Fairy King's Forest.

* * *

 ** _At the Boar Hat…_**

"Well, Meliodas, I guess you've been busy with this tavern of yours ever since you finally decided to retire as the fabled Sin of Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins," Estasrossa commented as he and Meliodas sat on the large, round table, that stood in the outside patio of the Boar Hat, drinking each a barrel of Ale.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that Estarossa, though I do miss the time I'd spent with Ban and the others," Meliodas replied as he took another gulp of his barrel of ale.

"What about the time when you were with the Ten Commandments, brother?" Estarossa emotionlessly questions, while Meliodas, poker-faced, avoided eye contact with his brother. Estarossa roughly sighs, while he and Meliodas calmly observed the current activities of Elizabeth and the rest.

Elizabeth was bringing more refreshments for the two brothers. Hawk was gazing towards the bright, multiple stars that covered the snowy night, while Chandler stood on the other side of the roundtable, happily telling various tales and stories of the Past deeds and heroism of his beloved pupil to Tristan, Relena, and Lyla. Tristan and Lyla closely listened attentively, yet Relena heeded Chandler's stories in hesitation, for they were completely contrary to all the lessons that her mother and father had taught her. Inner anger and annoyance arose inside the Pacifier Demon's mind and soul, while Tristan, Relena, and Lyla stared towards the elderly Demon in confusion of his rapid change of character.

' _That damned women, she has caused more damage to Young Lady Relena than I had expected, I, Chandler, the highest ranked Demon, must save the Young Master's daughter from the evil ways of that Goddess,'_ Chandler internally declared.

Just before Chandler could grasp the opportunity to begin his recent thought, Hawk unexpectedly shouted in a loud voice, which caught Meliodas, Estarossa, Elizabeth, Chandler, Tristan, Relena, and Lyla's attention.

"We have finally arrived at our destination," Hawk happily declared as Mama Hawk finally stopped while a massive forest, displaying large, snowy, ornamental, decorated trees, a massive, reconstructed, large, white tower-like castle, and the new, fully-grown Holy Tree, which was ornamented with many different Christmas decorations.

As they gazed upon the glorious, exterior spectacle of the Christmas Festival none could not deny it.

They finally arrived at the Fairy King's Forest.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued in Part 2…_**

 **A/N:** Well there you have it, Part One complete. Hope you loved it Galfridus. I'm sorry I didn't do a full complete one-shot story, but I did my very best to make this first chapter very humorous and full of family cuteness. Hope you enjoyed it. See you later, _**"Divine Sayanara, Deadly-Sins-Writer."**_


End file.
